


Just Break The Clock (And Make It Stop)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Graduation, M/M, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Graduation has finally come, and Sugawara’s not ready to let go. Lucky for him, the team isn’t either.
Relationships: (if you squint) - Relationship, Sugawara Koushi & Daichi Sawamura & Asahi Azumane, Sugawara Koushi & Everyone, Sugawara Koushi/Daichi Sawamura, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Just Break The Clock (And Make It Stop)

**Author's Note:**

> this was very rushed (i wrote it at like 3 AM) so i’m probably gonna edit it at some point or just delete it all together 🤷♀️

The time had finally come.

  
Sugawara knew they would eventually be graduating. He had even come to accept that fact at the end of their second year.

But he didn’t expect to become the motherly figure of the volleyball team. He didn’t expect to beat Shiratorizawa, or make it to nationals. He most certainly didn’t expect to receive a business internship in America.

Yet, despite getting the internship of his dreams,

  
He wasn’t ready to say goodbye.

  
But there he stood, arm in arm with Daichi and Asahi, waiting to get called to receive their awards and diplomas. The three exchanged nothing more than nervous chatter, until finally one from their group was called.

“Asahi Azumane.”

  
Asahi walked up to receive his diploma. He was set to go for a paid in full scholarship to Tokai University. Soon, Daichi went up for the same diploma. They would be going to the same school. But Suga wasn’t going with them.

Suga knew he was coming up. He was nervously hopping on the balls of his feet, until finally-

  
“Koushi Sugawara.”

This is it. He received encouraging smiles from his family and friends as he walked to receive his diploma. He smiled for his mother’s camera before running down the steps to embrace Daichi and Asahi. They embraced (and cried a bit, though none of them would admit that) as they smiled for a group picture their moms begged for. But the moment was over too soon. The bell had rung, signaling them to run to their volleyball practice, still donning their caps and gowns.

They were immediately greeted in a group hug as they walked in the door. Even the coaches joined in, sniffling a bit as they embraced the third year students, soon to be college freshman. They stayed like that for a while, but then Takeda-sensei backed away and blew the whistle, indicating the start of practice.

  
“Third years, get geared up! We’re playing a practice game! Loser buys the others meat buns!”

  
Everyone cheered, picking teams as Sugawara and Tanaka went to get the net.

There was a comfortable silence as they unraveled the net. After a while, Tanaka spoke up.

“Hey, Suga?”

Sugawara looked up, letting out a ‘hmm?’, and Tanaka took that as a sign to continue.

“Thanks. For uh- fuck. Thanks for everything.”

Suga laughed, filling the small space with the shrill yet somehow comforting noise. “Well shit, since when are you such a sap, Ryu? And I told you to call me Koushi you dipshit!” He paused to laugh at Tanaka’s mortified expression. “I’ve never heard you be so formal, Naka. It’s fuckin scary!” Tanaka’s cheeks flushed, wringing his hands.

“I- uh- sorry Su- Koushi.”

Sugawara laughed even harder.

“Why are you sorry? Just because I’m no longer a student here doesn’t give you the need to be so goddamn formal! I’m the same guy I’ve always been!”

Tanaka laughed at that.

“You know what? You’re right, _mom_ ”

”Why you little _shit!_ ” 

Tanaka laughed and ran out of the equipment room with the net. Suga echoed back a shriek of laughter as he gave chase. He caught up and smacked the back of the head, forcing a surprised sqwak-type noise out of the skin-head.

”I’m not you’re mother, _Ryuunosuke._ ”

”Don’t fuckin call me that, _Kou-chan_!”

”Don’t be that way, Naka! I told you to call me Koushi!”

“Close enough! You still can’t call me Ryuunosuke though bitch!”

”..Wait Tanaka, your name’s _Ryuunosuke?!_ ”

”FUCK YOU NISHINOYA!”

_I’ll miss this, Ryuunosuke Tanaka._

* * *

”Nice receive, Nishinoya!”

”Over here, Daichi!”

”Koushi! Set it to me!”

”Nice kill Ryuunosuke!”

” _Don’t call me that!”_

The game was in full swing. It was up to the 5th set, and the teams were tied, 23-23. Whoever won this set won the game. And goddamn did Suga want some free meat buns.

”Ive got it!”   
  


Sugawara set the ball towards Asahi, who spiked it through Hinata’s arms and onto the court with a satisfying _smack!_

”Hell yeah Asahi!”

Sugawara ran up to him, clasping both of their hands together, signaling the start of their handshake. Sugawara and Asahi laughed like little children as they smacked each other’s hands, bumped fists, and twirled. Soon, they finished it off by playfully smacking each other’s asses.

”Oh-!” Takeda turned to Ukai, “they’re really uh, getting into the groove there!”

”Yeah..”

Takeda looked at him quizzically, “is something on your mind Uka-chan?”

”One, don’t call me that in public. Two, It’s just- what we were talking about earlier.”

”Oh, that? I think you should go for it, Kei!”

Ukai sighed and Takeda laughed. 

“Are _you_ sure about it though? It ultimately affects you.”

”I’m totally fine with it! I’ll still visit the games.”

Ukai smiles to himself as Sugawara slammed the ball on the other side of the court. 

_Maybe we are making the right choice. Hopefully he goes for it though.._

”We won!” 

The third years embraced, jumping up and down like toddlers. The other team couldn’t help but cheer too. 

”Everyone gather around!” Takeda-sensei yelled at the boys, “I have an announcement!”

Everyone stood in a half circle around Takeda, some sat. The third years linked their arms in the center.

”Its been a hell of a ride, you guys. We made it to nationals this year! And it was all thanks to our amazing team. It’ll be hard to adjust without our third years, but I know you guys will do just fine. But hopefully, we want one of them to stay and help us get to nationals again. So I have one question to ask to someone.”

He looked to the third years standing with tears in their eyes. Tears began to form in Takeda’s too as he looked them over.

”Sugawara, will you coach this team to victory?”

* * *

_ When an outsider looks at Suga, they only see one thing. A poor third year who got replaced by a first year.  But what they don’t know, is that Suga has spent enough time on the sidelines to know exactly what to do. He’s just as much of an asset as Kageyama. _

_It’s like there’s a noose tightening around my neck, and yet I feel so calm, and patience isn’t clouding my judgement. I guess because I have a clear goal right in front of me._

_So I’ll give it my absolute best. And you give it your best too. And that’s how we’ll win this game._

_ I want to stay longer. Just a little longer! _

_ Please.. let me keep playing with my team! _

_ I don’t wanna leave! _

_ I want to make these sets myself! _

_ I have to! _

_ I can’t leave! My team needs me! _

* * *

Sugawara looked around at his teammates hopeful faces, then looking back at Takeda and Ukai. He grinned.

“...When do I start?”

Everyone roared in approval, crushing Suga in a hug. The third years looked shellshocked, smiling and sobbing like idiots.

”You're staying?”

”I’m staying!” Sugawara squealed, running to wrap his arms and legs around Daichi. Suga leaned back and grabbed Asahi’s sleeve, pulling him into the hug. They stood there, sniffling and crying until Tanaka and Nishinoya plowed into them, knocking them over.

Sugawara grunted as he felt the other second years, first years, and the coaches join in the hug, or rather, pile of tangled limbs. 

“I’m going to miss playing with you guys..” Nishinoya’s wobbly voice cut through the laughter and tears. Suga only hugged Nishinoya tighter, flashing his signature motherly smile.

”Well, your amazing senpai Sugawara will be on the sidelines coaching you and cheering you on.” Sugawara winked, snorting with laughter. Soon, Noya joined.

* * *

_ DONT PANIC GUYS! ARE YOU GUYS GETTING DISTRACTED BY ALL THE CAMERAS? JUST IGNORE THEM! LISTEN UP! GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF YOUR BIG DUMB ASSES!  _

* * *

”Everyone stand up.” Daichi suddenly spoke, speaking in his captain-ly commanding voice. He put his fist out.

”One more time.”

Everyone stood up, sniffling as they added their fists into the mix.

”Would you like do to the honors, _captain?_ ”

”Why yes I would, _Coach.”_

Daichi took a stabling breath.

”KARASUNO...”

**”FIGHT!”**

* * *

That night, Sugawara and Daichi sat under the stars, enjoying their free meat buns. Everyone, including Asahi, went their different ways for the summer (of course, not without a tearful goodbye).   
  


“I’m glad you’re staying in a Japan.”

”So am I, Dai-san.”

Daichi turned to look at Sugawara.

”You know, you look so beautiful in this light, Kou.”

Sugawara blushed, looking down at his meat bun before taking a bite. A smile made it's way on his face as the silence grew.

”Are you excited to coach the team?”

Sugawara faced him again, punching the air in front of him.

”Hell yeah! Beats going to America without you guys.”

Daichi nodded, smiling as he took out a photo of them and Asahi taken earlier that day. He and Suga studied it for a few seconds, a comfortable silence once again growing on the duo.

”I’m gonna miss playing with you guys. But I know you’re going to have fun together, and as long as you’re happy, I’m happy Dai.”

Daichi sniffled, clasping Suga’s hands in his. He smiled.

”I love you Kou.”

”And I, you Dai.”

Sugawara leaned forward, capturing Daichi’s lips in a passionate kiss. Daichi hummed, cupping his face as he returned the kiss just as fervently. Sugawara moaned quietly, slowly scooting closer until he was straddling the brunette captain’s waist. 

Sugawara was about to lean in for another kiss when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

_A camera..?_

”Koushi, what’s wrong?”

Sugawara looked back down at Daichi and climbed off his lap.

”Stay here.”

Sugawara crept towards the bush, Daichi calling out to him from their sitting spot. He peeked over the bush to find Tanaka recording with his phone, Nishinoya clinging on to his back.

“Tanaka you _pervert!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I think this will stay a one-shot for now, but if it does well, I’ll add a second part of Suga coaching the team! What did you guys think? I’d love you hear your opinions!
> 
> ALSO: for all of the italic parts in the middle after Takeda asked Suga if he wanted to coach; I was trying to build suspense by flashing back important Suga parts from the anime. All sentences except that last one were in fact from the anime. Episode 21 if you’re interested ;) it’s very suga-centric check it out! The second italic section was Suga yelling at the team (season 3 episode 2).


End file.
